


Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Christmas, HSAU, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt : J2 high school AU, buying the right Christmas cards--funny? shmoopy? naughty? It's a big deal buying a card for that first Christmas together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts).



Jared spends days looking for the perfect Christmas card.

He looks in the drugstore, and the grocery store where he has a job as a bag boy. He looks at the little gift store in the strip mall on the way home. He looks at the stationary store that claims to have a card for every occasion but really doesn't. He even looks on-line.

He cant find it. The perfect simple card that means 'I Love You and you make me happy' for the boy of his dreams.

They are all too gender neutral or gender specific or have too many flowers or don't say what he means, more than anything he has ever needed to say before.

Jared doesn't talk much these days so he likes to make his words count.

He almost gives up. But in the end it's really simple; the solution to his Christmas card dilemma for this amazing green eyed cranky too-smart-for -his-own good star of a boy. Who looks at Jared likes he's Christmas, and and being old enough, and freedom, and everything Jensen ever asked for all rolled into one perfect package.

Jared tries not to let that go to his head and he never wants to forget how lucky he is.

So he wants the perfect card.

It's a plain card with 3 words written inside by Jared.

He crawls through Jensen's bedroom window at midnight on Christmas Eve, like he used to do when they were children and 'just' best friends. This time is so different, and more, and in every way better.

Jared holds the card with a picture of mistletoe on the front over Jensen's smiling face and kisses him until they are both breathless and high.

“Merry Christmas Baby” it says inside.


End file.
